The Arengrey
by wingedliver
Summary: After nine hundred years of Earth being plunged into darkness and 3000 years after the Time of Zelda, Phorus must fight to save Earth and uncover the secrets hidden from his life. In this time of darkness a hero is chosen...
1. The World of Darkness

In a time of darkness a hero will be chosen…

The Arengrey

The Arengrey won't actually come until later on in the story. Anyways, this chapter just fills in the blanks for the story. Read and enjoy suckers! (If I somehow criticize the reader for calling the 'suckers' then I give them my full apologies.)

C1: The World of Darkness

Nine hundred years ago, when the world was good and there was hope for peace in the world, when the legend of Zelda was a popular myth, there was a man named Mideron – his last name was unknown. He threatened Earth many times for about ten years that he was going to take it over. No one believed him, though. The reason why was because he had no country – so he didn't have an army – he was alone, and no one really knew who was after some investigations. After ten years and the world decided it was just someone who was trying to cause a commotion, Spain was attacked. It wasn't known how until a messenger said that someone with an army of ten thousand was attacking Spain, and threatening to take over Earth. It was Mideron. His army was made of followers who also sought to take over Earth. After ten years of war he finally took over Earth. He created his kingdom called Yrenda which existed in England. Now, everything that happened in our history since then still happened, except the only difference was that the world was taken over by darkness. Christopher Columbus still sailed to America, and about the year 1841, Mideron built a new kingdom for himself to replace Yrenda, which existed in Canada. The empire was called Marcovia.

The people of Earth did not like their king or the fact that they were living in darkness. Many heroes fought to give Earth back its freedom. But they all failed and died, except for one. His name was Larkin, a Centaur. He survived, but no soul knows where he is today.

Not too long later he discovered of a 'Garuda'. A Garuda was actually a mythological bird created by India that was a giant bird of prey with a beautiful golden body and scarlet wings. It was an enemy to snakes. Mideron didn't care much, until he found out that it was supposed to take place three thousand years after the Time of Zelda and was supposed to affect a time of darkness. He realized that the time was drawing near. He did a bit more research and he found a very old book. Inside it said that one day a Hyrule – ancestors of Zelda who inherit her last name (I'm guessing that is her last name) – will fight against Mideron and rid the world of darkness. The Garuda would get help from others.

After Mideron read that he had every Hyrule hunted and down and killed. 1985, Mideron fell in love with a woman named Jayla. It wasn't until 1990 that every Hyrule in the world were killed. Today it is the year 2005.

The main character of the story is someone I need to tell as well – mostly about his life – is about a twenty-two year old man named Bosphorus, who everyone just called Phorus. His father, Zyro, never told Phorus his last name.

He was born in January 4, 1983. His mother was murdered when he was one years old. Phorus was only told that his mother was murdered and he wasn't told her name. His two younger brothers, Clyde and Kyle – twins – had a different mother. They were born in 1990. He lived in a kingdom hidden in England called Tiburon. This was the only place in the entire world where magic existed. It was kept secret because they didn't want Mideron discovering it and then destroying Tiburon or using it. However, Marcovia also had magic in it, but that was kept secret by them as well – only Tiburon knew.

When Phorus was seven he was attacked by creatures called Dalis's – creatures that resemble humans except they have green, scaly skin, a hunched back, scarlet hair that only ran down the head and the spine, with yellow eyes, and had claws and were about seven feet tall. He and his father and his pregnant step mother – Veronica – were all attacked by the Dalis's in their own home – and it wasn't just Phorus. They escaped and they ran away to live closer to a school of witchcraft and wizardry, called Groudarts. There they would be more protected. About one month later Clyde and Kyle were born.

The year Phorus had turned eight in August his father had him go to Groudarts for school. Every month he would get one week off from Groudarts to visit his family. Then in the middle of June was his summer vacation. Then he would start his next year at school. The headmaster of the school was Master Kapall, a very powerful Wizard, and one of the strongest. That was the only reason he chose to be headmaster – because he was strong and could protect the children from all the darkness. He had been Headmaster for the past one hundred and twenty years when Phorus started. Phorus was going to graduate from Groudarts when he was eighteen. There was no repeating a grade, because if you failed a grade then you would be expelled. Groudarts didn't want slackers because they need people who can actually helps save the evil world.

But Master Kapall said that every ten years he would choose one apprentice from the tenth years – those who were eighteen years old. That was the same year Phorus was eighteen – Master Kapall had been teaching one hundred and thirty years when Phorus was going to graduate, which meant Kapall had thirteen apprentices already. He was going to choose from the tenth years. It was supposed to be a great privilege to be his apprentice, and learn magical skills that none others could learn. The problem for Phorus was that he was one of these weaker students who weren't that good at magic – Kapall only chose the one who was most talented at magic, the wisest, and most dedicated. There was no way Phorus was going to make it. The only true magical powers he ever had and was born with were having sudden outbursts of power that was unheard of and were caused by these emotions: rage, sorrow, happiness, scared, impatient, or extremely embarrassed. Another skill was a very rare ability – being able to fly. He was able to do that, but it was said that when he flew it looked like he was inside of a giant, transparent bird. Phorus never saw it because he was inside of it. Those were the only special abilities he had. There was still no way Kapall would choose him. He was most likely going to choose Sezumo, the best tenth year student at Groudarts. But when Kapall chose Phorus, there was uproar. Sezumo ran away and wasn't heard of since, and Phorus trained under Kapall for four years until he was twenty-two years old. It was a mystery why Kapall chose him. But for Phorus, knowing what his last name was, who is mother was and how she was murdered, why Kapall chose him instead of Sezumo, why is it he can fly when not too many others can and why there is a bird outside of him when he flies, and why does he get these outbursts of anger were the only true mysteries of his life. And that is where the true story starts.


	2. An Unknown Power Unleashed

C2: An Unknown Power Unleashed

He waited in the shadows of the dark. He waited; a quiet breeze ran through the air. Warmth of the air followed the breeze, and it slowly warmed up the young apprentice, named Bosphorus, who everyone called him Phorus. He sat, cross-legged, and his eyes were closed. All of a sudden the sounds of nature were disturbed by the sounds of fire in the distance. He kept his eyes shut. Slowly it got louder, and it came closer. Phorus's thoughts never kept to the sounds of outside of him because they were lost in the world around him as he used his mind to look at the world everywhere. And when footsteps were able to be heard, Phorus still kept his eyes closed. Then came voices that sounded like whispers but were really people talking in a normal voices out in the distant. And as they got closer, Phorus was beginning to get disturbed, but he kept his eyes closed. Then, the voices, the footsteps, the sounds of flickering fire all sounded very close, only yards away. Phorus kept very quiet though, never once even twitching his eyelids. Then out stepped evil men in cloaks with their faces hidden underneath their hoods - they had come to the spot on purpose. Phorus still kept his eyes shut. He never even noticed they were there.

"We are here for you, Garuda," said the man at the head of the people, with a scratchy and cold throat. There were at least ten men there, all cloaked in black. All were thin and muscular, with their faces under their hoods, and had hunched backs. All that could be seen of their face was cause by their torches, which showed mouths that looked all scaly and bumpy. "We have taken many steps and tasks and a hard journey just to reach this spot where they said you were." Phorus kept quiet, still unaware he was in the presence of Dalis's. A Dalis is a human with scaly skin, fiery red hair and yellow eyes that looked like the yellow in the fire.

"Of course," he laughed, "you wouldn't know that we were here for any reason... Probably wouldn't understand why I called you Garuda. Many secrets have been held from you. Like why you ran to a safer place from your home with your family after being attacked. Why out of all of the stronger students Master Kapall could have chosen as his apprentice would be you, as you were weak and not as strong as the others. Why your mother had been murdered and why you don't know her name. Much of your life has been hidden, Phorus. I'm pretty sure before dusk tomorrow you will find out what you need to know."

Still, Phorus didn't even know anyone was there. He was still tapping into the world around him. He hadn't taken in a word that was just said. That's when the man got irritated with Phorus's silence.

"I'll just break the news... My name is Vali, and it is just me and my men who have planned this – along with Lord Mideron, who assigned us this mission. And when I said I took steps to get here, the last one which happened less then an hour ago was killing your family. Now we need your soul, Garuda."

Phorus's eyes finally flickered open, but it wasn't in shock, sadness, or confusion. He opened up his eyes to reveal the yellow eyes – that resemble the Dalis's – in rage and anger. He looked up at Vali.

"Say your goodbyes to your men," stated Phorus in a calm but angry voice, "it might be the last thing you do."

His family was dead, and he knew he could believe what these men just said. And he knew they weren't men – they were Dalis's. When he looked at their mouths through the light of the fire he could tell it. He could even tell they were Dalis's by the foul stench that always lurked with them.

He stood up slowly, a little fragile but really angry. He wanted to get angrier, so he started asking questions.

"Is it t-true?" he asked, pressing his fists into a ball and making his hand turn red. "They didn't suffer, did they?"

Vali sneered, showing half an inch long, sharp, yellow teeth. "They suffered, but we wanted to be quick about it. We didn't want to be too late to see you here. Your father was difficult of them all though…. We had to stab his heart several times, and that didn't even work. Strong lad, he was. Showed no sign of weakness, your father did. But he was stupid. He still died in the hands of the Dalis's." His smile turned into a grin. "We are strong, you are weak, Garuda!"

That was what Phorus was hoping for. He looked up at Vali, and then to the others with a snarl. Then he whispered loud enough for all of them to hear, "I'll be harder to beat then my father was. As what I like to call this –" he bent his forearms outwards a bit away from his body –"an unknown power unleashed!"

Then he released his rage quickly and it shot out giant waves of fire that were more like half-sphere force fields that went outwards real quickly. He went right through Vali and the rest of the Dalis's. It knocked them all back, and they all fell on the ground, stunned. He looked up over the trees and saw Groudarts that was nearby.

Then he looked at the rest of the Dalis's and he pulled out a one foot dagger from his black belt that strapped around the waist of his black pants made entirely of cloth. Then he pulled out a sword from his grey sheath, to reveal a beautiful sword that had very sharp edges, a golden hilt, and words engraved on it that said 'Arengrey'. Arengrey meant in the old Elven language 'Great One'. The Elves have been destroyed though for one and half thousand years.

He took his dagger and walked towards Vali, stepping on the dead leaves that had fallen off the autumn trees. Then he stood over Vali, who looked up at Phorus.

"You'll die last. I'll make sure you suffer first like you did to my family." Then he took the dagger, readied it, and he stabbed it right into the gut of Vali, missing the main organs. Red blood came out of his mouth just a bit and he was dying but slowly. That is what Phorus wanted.

Phorus walked to every Dalis and stabbed his sword through their hearts, like what they tried to do to his father. He killed the ten of them, with blood on the tip of his sword, and it just left him and Vali.

Vali could move just a little bit now. He grasped the dagger and tried to pull it out. But the dagger wouldn't budge from the ground. Vali was trapped there. Phorus knelt down next to Vali so that his head was over Vali's.

"Why did you want me?" Phorus asked. After a few seconds without Vali answering, Phorus grabbed Vali's shoulder and lifted him off his back just a bit, so the dagger was hurting him more. "Why did you attack me? What do you known about when I was attacked when I was seven? Answer the secrets I wish to know!"

Vali coughed out blood as he said, "Lord Mideron discovered you. He wants you dead."

Phorus got angry and slammed Vali back on the ground, and Vali hit his head on a stone. "Answer me!"

"I don't know why!" he cried. "All I know is you are the Garuda. You are the one that stands in his way of taking over the world forever!"

"Then why my family- why are they dead!" He was now started to scream at Vali.

Vali coughed again, this time more blood spat out of his mouth and his eyelids were starting to lower. "Because – _cough_ – there was something about them – _cough _– that Lord Mideron… wanted your family dead….

"And why did you attack me when I was seven?"

"You are the Garuda…. He assumed you were dead – _cough._"

"WHAT IS THE GARUDA?" Now Phorus couldn't stop yelling. His anger was getting out of hand again.

"I don't know…." And with that, Vali died.

"ANSWER ME!" Phorus screamed louder, but he knew Vali was dead. Vali's eyes were still open but they looked like there was no one seeing through them anymore. Phorus cried, and then he sheathed the sword. He ran from there, and he took off back to his home.

He ran through the forest, cutting himself once on a tree and the almost tripping over a log he didn't see. After a few moments of the sounds of the crickets only he heard the sounds of civilization. Then he ran out to the open. He ran through a neighborhood, scaring some people who were surprised to see Phorus in this much of a hurry. He jumped over a toddler once that was on the road and he turned a corner after several minutes. Finally, he found his house that was right by the forest and could be seen by the castle and school Groudarts completely. He burst open the doors into the dark house.

Inside laid four bodies – his two younger brothers Clyde and Kyle, his step mother who was like any other mother to him, Veronica, and his beloved father Zyro. But there also stood a Dalis who looked like it was on guard. He pulled his sword back out and he ran at the Dalis, and then cut off its head. The head fell to the ground with a thump, and then the Dalis landed on the ground as well.

The Phorus turned around and looked at his dead relatives once again. "No," he whispered. He dropped his sword with a clump and he fell to his knee. The wind that flew in through the open window was chilly now, and it felt as though the wind was haunting him. He bent down and cried as he rested his head on his step mothers stomach. He couldn't stop.

He sat there for hours, only crying, and not doing anything else. After he stopped crying at around ten o'clock, he decided he was going to burry his family.

He did that. That night some people watched him as Phorus carried one family member at a time into the forest nearby. He dug a hole for each one of them and then buried them. When he was done, he decided that the next morning he was going to go and get some stones to turn into tombstones. And as he walked back to his hut, he saw Mast Kapall walking towards him.

"Hello there, Phorus," he said, with an old voice. His white cloak and the oak wood staff in his right hand made him look really powerful. His white skin with a few scars and his white beard made him look a bit old, but his skin did not look so old. "I see that you have taken it upon yourself to stop meditating earlier. Are you tired, hungry, in the mood for a lemon drop? I have a whole bag at home. Or is something else bothering you?"

Phorus stopped dead in his tracks and then looked up at Kapall. "Dalis's killed my family."

Kapall looked at the ground with a look of guilt in his face even though he wasn't guilty. Then he looked up at Phorus and said, "Are you sure?"

"The Garuda is always sure," he said, hoping that calling himself the 'Garuda' might somehow catch Kapall's attention. It did, and even more then he thought.

"Who told you this?" he asked.

"A Dalis named Vali."

Kapall bit his lip and walked closer. When they were only a foot apart, Kapall stood in front of Phorus. Kapall was a Wizard of high stature, and Phorus was the same height. "Then I should tell you something about a Garuda…. Don't go wandering to find information about it. I can't risk you –!"

"Risk me?" Phorus asked with sorrow. "What is so important about me? I've been attacked twice now by Dalis's," he said as he put a finger on his right hand onto two fingers on his other hand, "my mother is a mystery, my family's dead now, you chose me as an apprentice, you-!"

"Ah," said Kapall. "But look where you are now. You are a great Magician, the best I've ever taught. And if it concerns you so that I tell you something important, I shall. But you must first promise on the lives of your departed family you will not tell anyone."

Phorus thought about this. He wasn't sure about this. Finally he gets to know about himself but he is too nervous to ask what. Finally he mumbles, "Yes."

"Okay." He bent a bit closer to whisper it silently. "Only a handful of people know that your last name is very important. You are probably the last person to inherit your last name. It is Hyrule."

Phorus looked at Kapall like he was an idiot. He didn't care at the moment what his last name was. He didn't care at all. He just wanted answers to the death of his family. He wanted answers that could lead to why he was the cause of this. Finding out his name is really Bosphorus Hyrule wasn't really that much of interest to him at the moment.

"Something more valuable would be better!" exclaimed Phorus.

"Hyrule's a gifted name," said Kapall. "Especially since that means you're an ancestor of Zelda from the stories. And since Mideron's killed all of the Hyrule's and you're the last one left, it kind of makes it good information."

Phorus stood there. Now he knew why he was wanted. But he wasn't sure if he inherited the name Hyrule from his mother or father. But before he could ask, Kapall answered.

"The name Hyrule was passed down from your father," he said, as though he read Phorus's mind. So now his father was dead, making him the last Hyrule. That was why the Dalis's wanted him. His father was also a Hyrule, which was probably why it was hard for the Dalis's to kill Zyro, his father. But why did Mideron want all Hyrule's dead? He didn't bother asking. He knew Kapall was going to tell Phorus, 'You will know soon enough and no sooner or no later', like he always said. But Kapall didn't.

Kapall said as he looked to the sandy ground and back at Phorus, "A Hyrule was supposed to be destined to kill Mideron. That's why he wants them all dead. No more secrets will be told."

"The Hyrules?" asked Phorus. Phorus got to think that since he was the last Hyrule and there was a Hyrule that was supposed to kill Mideron he could avenge his family. He wasn't going to bother asking about what would happen if he got children with the last name of Hyrule. If Kapall was sure Phorus was the one, Phorus believed Kapall.

So Phorus didn't want to talk anymore. He turned around so his back faced Kapall and he walked away. He walked into the cold, dark forest that was actually small compared to other forests. Kapall just watched and let Phorus walk through. He was going to let Phorus deal with this. He knew it was wise not to ask questions at the moment. Phorus had been through enough.

But as Phorus was about to walk into the forest, Kapall called, "Soon you will face Mideron and save Earth. For now, however, you will train under me." Phorus didn't even stop to listen. He heard the whole thing loud and clear, but didn't care. He walked on, and he walked through the forest the whole night.

He couldn't stop thinking that he was going to be Phorus the Garuda - whatever that meant. He wasthe one chosen in this time of darkness to save Earth. He also thought of his family that whole night. He was going to avenge them. He was also going to find out one way or another why he is so important to Mideron. He was never told and no one knew that the Hyrules were killed – even though there were a few. He was going to face his destiny so that other people wouldn't have to lose the ones they loved. He was ready. He was going to find Mideron.


	3. The Tomb of his Family

C3: The Tomb of his Family

The funeral was the hardest thing Phorus had ever gone through. He watched as the priest prayed for the deceased family. Phorus cried, with tears streaming down his face. Zyro had many friends, so there were a lot of people there at the funeral. Zyro had no other family though, but his stepmother had a big family. There was his four cousins, Jessica and Arnold whose father John was Victoria's older brother and Marissa and Trisha whose mother Beth was also Victoria's older sister. Victoria's grandmother Abby was there, with her sister Nicole. Kevin, a long time friend of Victoria's was there, and so where two other of her friends Jessie and Hera. Victoria's two cousins Bob and Victor were there as well. She had another cousin Ray but he died of a disease five years ago. And finally, Victoria's parents Isabella and Jeremiah were also there. Phorus was glad to see other family that he had known for a long time, and he was happy to see them.

When the priest was done speaking they took a vow of silence. After a moment, the priest looked at Phorus and pointed his book at him as he stood behind the wooden podium and said, "Phorus here said he would like to give a word to his family." Phorus walked past his relatives and past the wooden benches. He got to the isle and he walked to the front. The priest backed away as Phorus walked behind the podium and looked at all of the faces of friends and relatives.

"My family – Zyro, Victoria, Clyde, and Kyle – were great people," he started; his voice a bit panicky but started to pick up. "I wish they hadn't been murdered by those awful assassins." Kapall and Phorus made sure that no one knew Daliss' murdered his family or else there might have been uproar about why Mideron might have sent them. "I actually wish that right now, we would have been sitting at our table eating dinner. My mother, Victoria, would have made her really great chicken salad; Zyro would be working out in his gym, and my twin brothers, Clyde and Kyle, would be telling each other that they had the cuter girlfriend." Phorus made a small laugh and continued. "In fact, I remember the first time when Clyde brought his girlfriend over for dinner one night about a few months ago. It was the first time. Mom did all sorts of stuff to make the house all clean, and while crying to my father she was saying it was all her fault that Clyde and Kyle were old enough to grow beards and start shaving. Dad told her it wasn't her fault; it was my fault because I finished fourth grade a year before he did. Those were good times. Dad was always mysterious though – and that's what I like about fathers. You don't know much about them except they're funny and nice. And that's what he was. My mother was beautiful, but she was perky and always a handful for the family. I did not get to go to sleep once without her screaming at me for not scrubbing down our toilet." The crowed gave a small laugh. "Kyle, Kyle, Kyle. It was all about Kyle. He was strong, who was good with the ladies, and he remembered to dress up like Brittney Spears every Halloween for the past four years. He would have his hairy belly button showing with long blonde wig and shorts that just went up to here," he said, as he gave a demonstration by putting his hands about six inches above his knees. "But four years was the limit. We almost made it to five years, because it's the end of September. I guess the whole point I'm trying to make is that they lived a good life; they were good people with loving pride and strong spirit. And as I stand here talking about them, I say my goodbyes. And before I go back to my seat, I just want us to remember the lives of those that we loved. Thank you."

Phorus went back to his seat as everyone applauded loudly. It would have been louder if it weren't a funeral. After an hour of some relatives and friends giving their speeches and words about his family, they left. Everyone went to Phorus's house – Phorus let them since it was now his house – and had all spoke to each other. Around five o'clock they all left to watch the tombs of his family sink into the ground. Phorus threw in flowers for his family. After the burial was done around two hours later Phorus and his family left back home to his house again to talk to each other.

The night went well for Phorus. By the end of the night, it was just Kapall and Phorus left.

"Well, Phorus, I must go as well. I have made sure with magical enchantments to give warning if Daliss are approaching. Good night. Freshly baked tator tots waits for me at home." Kapall left out through the wooden door and back to Groudarts, to the West Tower that was closest to Phorus's home.

Phorus sat by himself that night while he sat in his bed in his pajamas. He thought to himself and then he realized something around midnight. If Phorus was wanted so much, wouldn't the Daliss come some more. They wouldn't stop coming after Phorus until he was dead or captured. The only way that they could be safe was to leave his home; to leave Tiburon and go somewhere else. After a few moments of debating Phorus decided he was going to leave and never return. But he would leave the next night to prepare and he wouldn't tell anyone – not even Master Kapall. But he decided he wasn't going to prepare, he was leaving now. Phorus was going to leave his house and go straight to somewhere across the Atlantic Ocean. That was final.

Phorus started packing. He grabbed several shirts, several pants, a few AC/DC CD's, a legendary sword of his, the scholarship for graduating from Groudarts, a few pairs of socks and underwear, and last he grabbed his life savings - $4,672. He put them all in his trunk. He used a spell to shrink his sword a bit so it could fit in his trunk. When it was packed, Phorus grabbed a tan fleece jacket with very little animal fur that was around the collar was small puffs of red animal fur. It was his favorite jacket. Then he grabbed an all black shirt and put it on. Then he changed out of his boxer shorts and put on his blue Jean pants. After that he put on some shoes, and then put on the jacket that fit perfectly on his thin and muscular body. He was going to grab his sack, but then he realized he wanted to leave a not for Kapall.

Phorus walked around the house, trying to find a piece of paper and a pen. He found a feathered quill and an ink bottle, so he grabbed those instead. He found a piece of white paper, and he brought them to a wooden table in the kitchen. He took a seat, took the quill and dipped it into the ink bottle and started writing.

'_To Master Kapall,_

_September 30, 2005, Phorus's house._

_Master Kapall, I only want you to read this. I just want you to know that to protect Tiburon, I have decided to run away. I am going to start a new life, but I will still find a way to avenge my family. My training is over. I can't let people die by Daliss because I happen to be this so called 'Garuda'. I am planning to go the United States, but I will not tell you where I will be. Farewell, beloved master, Kapall.'_

Phorus put down his quill and left the paper. He pushed back the chair and walked to the front room. Phorus grabbed his sack, put the strap over his shoulder, and walked out the door.

Before he left walked away, however, he decided to go to the cemetery to say his last goodbyes. He walked down the streets, and after half an hour he reached the 'Chris Williams Cemetery'. Walking through the black metal gates and walking on the cold grass and passed many stone tombs, crosses, and statues. Finally, at the end of the cemetery, he reached the four tombs. He stood in front of them, and looked at the tombs. There was another tomb right behind all four tombs, which represented all four tombs of his family. It was the tomb of his family.

Phorus said as he knelt down in the center of all four graves, "Father, I hope you understand what I am going to do. Your death is like a new beginning. Same goes for all the rest of you guys. Good bye and goodnight."

With that, Phorus stood up and walked away from the cemetery and left.

This is where I'm gonna finishing my chapter. Right now, I need to plan out the next chapter and how he gets across the Atlantic Ocean to New York City.


End file.
